Everything
by RubyDust
Summary: Mello is everything to Matt, so much so that he'd follow the blonde anywhere. MxM drabble


**Title: **Everything  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Rating:** M (implied sex)  
**Pairing:** MxM  
**Summary: **Mello is everything to Matt, so much so that he'd follow the blonde anywhere**  
**

"_You're all I need. I'd follow you anywhere Mels."_

I could sense him behind me, before he'd even spoken a word I knew exactly why he was there. Smoke curled around me, its poison scraping down my raw throat, its bitter taste soaking into my already black lungs. He stepped towards me, hesitant, nervous almost, so unlike him. I did nothing. Just stood there, allowing him to come to me, giving him absolute control of the situation that both of us lost control of a long time ago. Another step, and then another. He lifted his arms, one encircled my waist, the other blocking the world from my view. Warm breath ruffled my hair, caressing the bare skin of my neck. A soft sigh escaped my lips, my body sinking into myself, letting go of everything before this very moment, not caring about anything that would come after. I slowly turned in his embrace, our bodies still barely brushing against each other.

Our eyes connected, both dull with time. So much we had been through, and the future was so unpredictable. I raised a hand, brushing away a few stray hairs where they clung the uneven skin of his scar, and tried so hard, oh how I tried, to give a reassuring smile. A snort, so soft, a twitch at the corner of his lips, only noticeable after countless years of intense staring, revealed how badly I had failed with my smile. I leaned forward, hesitating only a moment to let him break away if he so chose, but he didn't. His forehead was soft against my lips, as was his cheeks, both scarred and un-scarred, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose. Over and over I planted kisses on his bare skin, naked for the world to see, until he finally responded, tilting his chin the smallest of a fraction as I once again went for his nose, and he caught my lips with his own, his grip that had not moved an inch, suddenly tightening his hold on me, as if I could disappear in an instant.

I felt myself falling backwards then, the softest push from him, and I landed on our 'bed', our dirty mattress on the floor with more than a few springs sticking through. He stood over me for just a moment more; it almost looked as if he was marvelling at what he saw. Growing up, I could never imagine anything that kept his gaze so securely fixed on it, yet here he was, staring down at me, stripping me down to my soul. He was so beautiful though. My own personal blonde angel in leather. So many looked away in fear, and even disgust as they took note of his scar that obscured half his face, but not me. Never me. He was a thing of perfection, no matter what human discriminations dictated. After what seemed forever, he followed me down onto our bed, covering my body with his own, his eyes devouring every part of me with the smallest looks.

Our bodies melded together, made to be with one another, as cliché as it all was. He owned me completely, and I would never want anything more than the chance to stay beside him, no matter the cost. Materials whispered as zips were undone, clothes were dragged from our skin, and soon we were bare and open to the world. But that didn't matter. No-one else resided in our world together. I was his, and his alone. I needed nothing as long as I had him, and tonight was no different even though everything had changed. Just one more night was what we wanted, and so we were going to use every moment of that one night revelling in each other. And we did. Our bodies moved together in unison, always changing from the softest caresses to the most turbulent thrusts, only gasps and hushed moans escaped our lips as he took me completely as his own.

All too soon, we began to see the cracks of the night breaking away, and we were forced to leave the haven of our bed, back to where the night had begun. No time had passed, not there. The church was still burning, the smoke still filling the air, his body still trapped inside slowly turning to black ash, my own so far away, lying alone in the middle of the street, bullet holes having torn it to pieces. I could tell he wanted to cover my gaze again, didn't want me to see his demise, but this time he stood next to me and just took my hand.

"I told you, I'd follow you anywhere. You're everything."

I think it was then that he finally understood.


End file.
